Certain aerial work platforms, known as scissor lifts, incorporate a frame assembly that supports a platform. The platform is coupled to the frame assembly using a system of linked supports arranged in a crossed pattern, forming a scissor assembly. As the supports rotate relative to one another, the scissor assembly extends or retracts, raising or lowering the platform relative to the frame. Accordingly, the platform moves primarily or entirely vertically relative to the frame assembly. Scissor lifts are commonly used where scaffolding or a ladder might be used, as they provide a relatively large platform from which to work that can be quickly and easily adjusted to a broad range of heights. Scissor lifts are commonly used for painting, construction projects, accessing high shelves, changing lights, and maintaining equipment located above the ground.
Because the scissor assembly requires a certain amount of vertical space, even when collapsed, the platform is raised above the ground when in a fully collapsed position. To facilitate access to the platform, scissor lifts conventionally include a ladder assembly fixedly coupled to a side of the frame assembly. To avoid enlarging the footprint of the scissor lift, these ladder assemblies conventionally include steps that are disposed directly above one another and directly beneath the platform. Operators often scale these ladder assemblies multiple times per day when taking breaks, bringing additional materials, and changing tasks.